


Better Than Coffee

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, H/D Erised 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: Sometimes it's impossible to resist interrupting, just for a minute.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 86
Kudos: 329
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	Better Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotterArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/gifts).

> Dear potter-art, thank you for your inspirational signup. Your art is so gorgeous, and it was a (slightly scary) honour to get to draw for you. You mentioned displays of casual affection, warm domestic pictures and intimacy, and that was my starting point for this drawing. I really really hope you'll like it <33 A huge thanks to G who looked over the art and gave me some really valuable input. Lastly, thanks a lot to the mods for running this wonderful fest once again!

[ ](https://imgur.com/f7m36LI)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
